The present disclosure relates to a steering shaft modifier of a two-wheeled vehicle and, more particularly, to a steering shaft modifier providing structural stability while being easily assembled.
FIG. 1 illustrates a related art two-wheeled vehicle, namely, a motorcycle. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a rake angle r1 refers to an angle between a line extending from a fork and a steering head.
Recently, users have increasingly converted motorcycles according to individual preferences, and in converting motorcycles according to individual preferences, the use of large wheels as front wheels as illustrated in FIG. 2 has increased.
In case of using a large wheel, an existing motorcycle component may not be sustained due to interference, and thus, a conversion scheme of increasing a rake angle r2 as illustrated in FIG. 2 or moving a triple tree upwards to secure a space portion to accommodate a large wheel has been proposed.
FIG. 3 illustrates a related art conversion scheme. In the related art, in order to change a position of a steering shaft, a method of increasing a rake angle by cutting out a steering head 100 from a motorcycle frame 1 and attaching the steering head 100 to the motorcycle frame 1 with an intermediate member 150 interposed therebetween is used.
In this case, however, cutting and welding the frame 1 which plays a key role in vehicle security severely undermine vehicle security, and conversion itself may be regarded as being illegal.
Meanwhile, aside from the use of a large wheel, in order to simply change a rake angle, Patent Document 1 proposes a modifier installed in a steering head in order to increase a rake angle.
However, in Patent document 1, a steering shaft is formed through blocks extending from upper and lower surfaces of the steering head, a new steering shaft is formed at a position equal to that of the steering head, and since the steering shaft is configured to increase a rake angle, a space portion between the new steering shaft and the steering head is increased, making no change in height, and thus, it is not appropriate for a large wheel. Also, since the steering shaft is connected to the steering head only through the block, connection strength may not be secured.